


Vacation

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, post-ep S17e16 Star-Struck Victims, post-ep s17e17 Manhattan Transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Fin's been the past two weeks while the squad went crazy. Mainly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Fin had had reservations about this vacation – that exam for sergeant was coming up, and anyway, with Carisi’s bar exam, and Amanda just back, and mini-Dodds’ shooting, and all the stress on Liv, he wasn’t sure it was exactly the _best_ time to take a couple weeks off. But John had more or less packed his bags for him and said, “We’re taking this, _we_ need a couple weeks for us. Just you and me and sun and beaches,” and shot a very very lascivious look at Fin, one that made Fin weak at the knees, the one that he knew meant he wasn’t walking straight the next day. The one that made it _very_ hard to say no to his husband. 

“Sun?” he said weakly, but skeptically, to John, giving his pasty body a glance. “You’d burn up.”

“I’ve got SPF60 sunscreen in the bag already,” John said. “And I don’t expect we’ll spend much time outdoors,” he said with an eyebrow raise.

Fin didn’t think he could get any weaker at the knees, but fuck, he was having trouble standing at this point. “Well. Fuck. Okay.” He swallowed hard. A couple weeks of John and sun and fuck, _John_ , his _husband_ , in every position they could imagine, and suddenly, he couldn’t imagine why he ever thought this was a _bad_ idea.

John smirked. “Yeah. I thought so.”

*** 

Fin sipped a cocktail, looking at John. It was day three of the vacation, and occasionally they emerged from their room. Not often, to be fair, and _fuck_ , they fucked like rabbits or newlyweds, neither of which they were, but _goddamn_ it was hot. Their schedule seemed to be fuck, nap, eat, fuck, nap, eat, fuck, nap, fuck, eat, sleep and start all over. Fin was lost in a haze of connubial bliss and looked at John happily. This had _definitely_ been a good idea, and with all that had been going on at work lately, it was good to reconnect properly with his husband. Their sex life – usually _very_ robust – had dropped off to about once a week (unusual for them!) and Fin realized he had _missed_ having sex with John so frequently. But work had gotten in the way constantly, especially with all the challenges the year had brought them.

He grasped John’s hand firmly, bringing it to his lips. “John. John. _John_ ,” he said with feeling. “I _love_ you. I’ve _always_ loved you.”

John smiled at him, a bit drunkenly, and said, “My love, I love you too. I always have. I’m so glad you’re mine. And I’m so glad we’re here. We needed this.” He tightened his fingers around Fin’s and looked at him positively soppily. Fin stared back, the two of them lost in each other, partners – _husbands_ – of long standing.

Fin’s phone chimed. Fin barely noticed it, tingles running down his spine as John raised an inviting eyebrow at him. “Back to our room?” John asked huskily.

“Oh yes,” Fin said. “I’m ready for round whatever. I’ve lost count.”

“Me too.”

Fin’s phone chimed again.

“Silence the damn thing, will you?” John said irritably. “And take me to bed, you beautiful man.”

Fin silenced it, not even glancing at his texts. He had two from Amanda, but they could wait until morning, surely, especially when John was giving him _that_ look, that _wonderful_ look. He stuck his phone in his pocket and took John’s hand again, holding it all the way in the elevator, not caring who saw them. He had changed in the years since he had started seeing John, in the beginning he had been all about hiding them, but today he was proud to be seen hand-in-hand with his husband, and he practically yanked John into their room.

John stripped quickly, in vacation clothes, quick to get out of, and Fin pushed him encouragingly onto the bed. John gave him a smoldering look, stretching invitingly, and Fin wriggled out of his clothes fast. 

“I need to be fucked, and fucked _hard_ ,” John purred. He spread his legs and reached his arms out for Fin. “Seems like you’re just the right man for the job.”

“The only man for the job,” Fin said firmly, settling into John’s arms, “and don’t you forget it.”

“Never,” John promised, pulling Fin close. “My love.”

Fin kissed him soundly, reaching blindly for the lube. He heard his phone buzzing on vibrate distantly, but he ignored it, lost in the sensation of John pulling him close, the scent of John, John’s moans in his ears. He sucked on John’s earlobe while prepared John, relishing how John wriggled against him. “You ready, babe?”

“Always,” John answered, spreading his legs further, pulling Fin in for a kiss. He murmured against Fin’s lips, “Fuck me, my love, fuck me good.”

Fin shivered in delight and slid in. He moaned quietly, burying his face in John’s neck. _Fuck_ , it felt good. He set a hard pace, thrusting fast into John. His phone buzzed again, but both he and John were too far gone to notice or care. John was clenching around him, and he wrapped a hand around John’s dick, stroking him to orgasm.

John came with a wordless shout, his hand scrambling at Fin’s back, clawing at him in pleasure. Fin could feel the come on him and it turned him on even more; he was so close. He kept thrusting, almost there, driven by need, ready to come but not _quite_ there, and John said to him sleepily, “My love, come for me, come, you gorgeous, wonderful man, I know you’re there, come for me,” and clenched around him, and it was enough to pull Fin’s orgasm out of him too, a blinding white light as he came in John.

John pulled him in for a languid kiss as Fin slipped out of him. Fin’s phone buzzed again, but both of them ignored it as Fin settled in John’s arms for the night, the two of them spooning contentedly. 

*** 

They had finally emerged from their room on the fourth day for some sun, ready to take a break from fucking. John slathered himself in so much sunscreen that Fin made a crack about him resembling the Abominable Snowman.

John shot him a look and handed the sunscreen over.

“Dude, I don’t burn,” Fin scoffed.

“You can still get skin cancer, my love,” John said. “Sunscreen, hon, now.”

With an eyeroll, Fin applied sunscreen, then laid out the towels on the beach. He settled down with his book and looked up at John, who was adjusting his towel. John stretched out and rested his head on Fin’s stomach, pulling out his own book. 

Fin smiled and, with his free hand, carded his fingers through John’s hair. The two of them read in companionable silence, enjoying each other’s company and the warm sun. 

They weren’t sure how much time had passed (definitely not an hour – John was militant about reapplying sunscreen), but it had been wonderful, restful, until a woman came up to them and started screaming.

John and Fin both put down their books warily. 

“That is _disgusting_ ,” the woman screamed, standing – _looming_ , really – over them. “Out in _public_ , where anyone – _CHILDREN_ – could see! You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves!”

John glanced at Fin, who raised an eyebrow back. After a while, they had gotten good at dealing with homophobes. “Is it because he’s black?” John asked innocently, their usual answer. Most people left when accused of racism. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to mention that,” the woman hissed at them. “But I’m glad you know that’s wrong, too!”

John sighed but didn’t make any movements towards getting up off Fin’s stomach. Hell, Fin was still playing with John’s hair, a sure sign he cared about as much about this nutjob as John did.

“It’s a public place, we have every right to be here, and we aren’t doing anything obscene,” Fin said, reaching for his book again. “Look around, couples are doing far more than the two of us are, why don’t you direct your attention to them in the name of protecting the children?”

“And if you care so much about family values, let me add we’re actually married,” John said, flashing his ring as he went to pick up his book too. They ignored all further outbursts from her, attempting to read peacefully. It didn’t surprise either of them much that they’d run into a racist homophobe, having gone pretty far South for the vacation. 

*** 

Fin remembered the texts the next day, day five. Pretty much all of his time had been spent with John in some way or another, and work had been a taboo subject. It was unlike him not to check his phone at least once, but it felt nice not to be tied to work for a few days. Surely they were getting on OK without him.

He looked at John, who was taking a nap after a particularly enthusiastic round of sex, complete with spanking. He _had_ promised John he’d stay away from work, but he was kind of curious what Amanda could’ve texted him about.

Fin reached for his phone as it buzzed another text message.

John shifted. “I heard that,” he said muffledly, his face pressed into a pillow. “Leave it alone.”

Fin nudged John. “Just wanna see why Amanda keeps texting me,” he said.

“On _vacation_ , Fin,” John muttered forcefully. “No work.” He picked his head up a bit and looked at Fin. “Or am I boring you already?”

Fin discarded the phone on the nightstand immediately, the text messages suddenly _very_ unimportant, and pulled John in for a kiss. “Oh hell no,” he said. “What did you have in mind, babe?”

“I’m thinking dinner,” John said as his stomach rumbled, “and then dessert. We haven’t had sex yet in the shower, and I do love fucking you in the shower, my love.”

The phone buzzed for a long time, a call, but John had pushed Fin into the bed and was kissing him soundly, and Fin frankly couldn’t care less right now what that call was about _at all_ because John might’ve had plans for dinner, but he had a feeling they were going to have a quickie first. Fin flipped them over and kissed his way down John’s body, light teasing kisses until he got to John’s dick, which was half-hard and rising fast.

Fin looked up at John and gave him a wicked look as he licked a long stripe up John’s cock. John moaned and tangled his hands in the bedsheets to try to keep from grabbing Fin’s head and guiding him. Fin’s phone buzzed again, this time a text message, but John was moaning loudly and honestly, Fin was busy with something far more important than whatever could possibly be going on at work. Anyway, he was on vacation. He teased John, long licks just the way John liked it, enjoying the sounds of John’s moans – John was _never_ quiet, he doubted John _could_ be quiet unless he was gagged. As Fin was licking, he toyed with the idea, the idea of forcing John to be quiet was hot, although he _loved_ John’s moans, John’s begging, John’s shouts, John’s responsiveness, it was a _huge fucking turn-on_ , knowing his husband wanted him _this fucking much_.

“ _Fin please_ ,” John whined, trying to keep his hips still. He still had his hands fisted in the blankets, so tightly Fin was worried they were going to have to call down for new ones. He gently pried one of John’s hands loose and guided it to his head, then took John in all the way. John was running his hands over Fin’s head now, still trying not to set the pace, and Fin sucked hard. He grinned around John’s dick and _hummed_ tunelessly.

John bucked off the bed, screaming in orgasm. “ _Fin god yes, Fin oh god! Right there, Fin I love you!_ ”

Fin swallowed and let John go, wiping his mouth and chin. John focused on him and smiled. “Get up here, my love. I’m gonna blow your mind before dinner.”

Fin straddled John and guided his dick into John’s mouth. John sucked him eagerly, then pushed at his dick with his tongue. Fin got the hint and pulled out. John blew on Fin’s cock, just the way he liked it, and Fin said, as he always did, “Fuck, I love it when you do that.”

John opened his mouth to reply, but Fin cut him off by sliding back in, and John sucked again. Fin was thrusting, unable to keep still, but John knew to expect that, Fin never could keep still during a blowjob, and he relaxed his jaw, making sure to keep his tongue busy.

“Fuck, John,” Fin muttered. “ _John._ ”

“Mmm,” John replied as best he could. Fin groaned at the sensation. 

“Do that again,” he begged.

“Mmmmm,” John hmmed around Fin’s cock, sucking hard, and Fin came. He flopped on the bed bonelessly and looked at John. 

“Dinner?” John asked, not moving. 

“Yeah, babe,” Fin said. 

*** 

They got back from dinner to hear Fin’s phone buzzing _again_. Another call, but John was yanking Fin towards the shower impatiently and Fin was not resisting at all. Whatever it was could probably wait. Hell, the whole place could get on without him for a couple of weeks, it wasn’t like the whole squad went to shit just because he and John decided to take some quality time. 

John turned the water on and stripped quickly, getting in. “Well?” he asked, looking at Fin. Fin smiled at him and said, “Just enjoying the view.”

“Get your ass in here,” John answered. “I wanna fuck you up against the wall.”

Fin shivered in delight and tore off his clothes, joining John in the shower. “When you put it like that…” he said, wrapping his arms around John. He kissed John deeply, both of them enjoying the feeling of the water on them, the way it slicked them as they pressed against each other. He pressed his erection against John’s, grinding against him, and John pulled him closer, a hand on his ass. His other hand was cupping Fin’s head, holding him in for a kiss.

“Turn around,” John said, reaching for the lube he had remembered to snag on his impatient journey to the shower.

Fin turned immediately, bracing himself against the shower wall. Shower sex was always fun with John, and he spread his legs as much as he could without falling over. John slid two fingers in, knowing Fin could take it at this point – hell, they’d done almost nothing but fuck the past few days – and stretched Fin. Fin was gasping and moaning into the wall, muffled into his arms, and John smiled to himself. His cock twitched in interest and he added a third finger, ready to be buried in his husband.

“Fuck, man, I’m ready,” Fin said moments later. “C’mon, fuck me.”

John slicked his cock and slid in, holding himself still with difficulty so Fin could adjust. 

“I said _fuck me_ ,” Fin said impatiently. “I ain’t gonna break.”

John started thrusting, slowly though, wanting to take his time, but Fin was making that hard, pushing back and trying to speed him up. 

“Babe, fuck me hard, fuck me good, I want to feel you pounding into me, that hard cock of yours slamming into me, babe, c’mon, please,” Fin said, knowing the dirty talk would spur John on, and it did, John sped up with a gasp and an admonishing nip at Fin’s shoulder.

Fin grinned into his arms as John fucked him hard into the wall. The hot water felt _amazing_ on him as John fucked him, warming him and slicking him and sliding between him and John and the cool wall, the contrast of temperatures perfect. His cock was hard and he needed to come, but he couldn’t move his arms without unbalancing himself. “John, please,” he moaned. “Make me come.”

“Without touching your cock,” John gasped in his ear, biting the junction of his shoulder and neck, sucking hard at the skin trapped between his teeth. Fin threw his head back and moaned; it was an especially sensitive spot for him. John’s hand found a nipple and played with it, sending tingles down Fin’s spine, and he was _so fucking close_ , and goddamn, he really was going to come without John touching his dick, just like this, between John’s mouth and John’s dick and John’s hand. John changed his angle slightly, brushing over Fin’s prostate with every thrust, and Fin was gone, coming on the wall, John never having touched his cock.

John followed him into orgasm, his howl muffled into Fin’s shoulder. Fin turned in John’s arms and gave him a kiss. “Mmm, you’re always so good,” he murmured against John’s lips. 

*** 

Fin woke up the next day before John and considered, idly, checking his damn phone to see why Amanda kept trying to reach him. He wondered if it was something big going on; after all, she _knew_ he was on vacation and not only was she texting but _calling_.

But he was comfy in bed, with John’s arm slung over his stomach, the sun shining through the curtains. John shifted and pulled him closer, and Fin snuggled in and figured he could use a little more sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to John’s forehead and closed his eyes again.

After all, whatever was going on there couldn’t be _that_ bad. Surely the rest of the team could handle it without him, and he really was very cozy right now. Positively lethargic. He spent so much of his life tied to his phone that it actually felt _good_ , in a guilty sort of way, not to be checking his messages at all. Whatever it was would just have to wait until he got back to New York, he resolved. John was right: this was a vacation, and it wasn’t gonna be one if he let work in through his phone. He smiled to himself. He usually liked the interconnectedness cell phones brought, but he had to agree with John that it made it impossible not to bring your work everywhere with you – even on vacation.

Not this time, he decided, letting go of the last lingering worry about those messages. 

He drifted off to sleep again, curling up against John. 

***

Three days later, they were in the hotel bar, enjoying a drink together. They’d had more time in the sun and plenty of time in the room – pretty much the only place they hadn’t tried having sex was the balcony, out of respect for public decency laws. They were talking quietly, ignoring what was going on around them, when the bartender turned up the TV.

John sighed dramatically. “I hate that,” he said quietly to Fin.

Fin looked up. “Actually, babe, what the hell?” He watched for a minute while John protested that they were _avoiding_ stuff like this right now.

“John, shh, that’s Amanda’s voice,” he said.

John stopped and listened. “Could be,” he said. “Still, if it is, you’ll find out about it when you go back.”

“Is that Bobby D’Amico?” Fin asked. “What the hell?”

John shifted seats so he was in front of Fin. “Hey. You’ll find out when you go back. We’re not letting work interfere, remember?”

“I’m curious now,” Fin grumbled. He remembered the messages. “Fuck, maybe that’s why she kept texting me.”

John frowned at him. “And they seem to have handled it, and you know you’re not going to get the full story from the news. You’ll hear about it, I’m _sure_ , when we return to New York.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fin said, tearing his eyes away from the TV. He looked at John. “You really are determined not to let any amount of work in these couple of weeks, aren’t you?”

“We need a rest,” John said firmly. “You can’t deny it’s been great.”

Fin smiled and laced their fingers together. “You know it has been,” he said. “I’ve missed spending time with you properly, John.”

John held his hand. “Me too, my love. Away from every stress.” He stood up and pulled Fin with him. “Let’s go back to our room.”

“You’re insatiable,” Fin laughed.

“Can you blame me?” John asked seriously. “Married to _you_? Who wouldn’t be?” 

“What do you have in mind now?” Fin asked in a whisper, his mouth next to John’s ear.

“Oh, I want you to spank me again,” John answered in a low voice, directly in Fin’s ear.

Fin shoved him towards the elevators, a continuous pressure on John’s back. “Oh _hell_ yes,” he said. In the beginning, he hadn’t thought he’d enjoy it so much, but _goddamn_ , he did – they both did. It never failed to make both of them come so hard they ended up falling asleep in a sticky mess, too tired to deal with it until the morning (or after a good nap).

Fin practically ripped John’s clothes off him, eager to run his hands along every inch of skin he could. John stood still under the amorous attention, gasping and leaning into his caresses. John finally stepped away and got on the bed, resting his head on his arms.

Fin felt like he set a world record in getting out of his clothes and was over by John probably within seconds. “You ready?” he asked. He always asked, always wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt John.

“Oh, yeah,” John said. “Spank me, now.”

Fin ran a hand down John’s back, resting on his ass, then brought his hand up and smacked. John yelped in delight. “Oh, _fuck yes_ , Fin!”

“You like that?” Fin asked rhetorically.

“You know I do,” John answered. “Do it again!”

Fin complied eagerly, spanking John again, and again, and one more time, for good measure. He paused, enjoying seeing the red handprints. John was moaning incoherently into the bed and wriggling back and forth, into Fin’s hand and into the bed. 

“Why’d you stop?” John asked. 

“Who said I did?” Fin asked, smacking John’s ass several more times in quick succession. John howled in delight, completely unable to keep still. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” John begged. “ _Please fuck me, Fin, fuck me, spank me, anything_.”

“Oh, you know I’m gonna,” Fin said, grabbing the lube. “My favorite part.” Fucking John while spanking him was absolutely amazing. John got on his hands and knees eagerly.

He slid into John after prepping him quickly, and spanked him hard. John convulsed around him and moaned and pushed back and Fin hung on, laughing breathlessly. He thrust again, then spanked John once more, enjoying the reaction. He kept that up for a bit, as long as he could, which was never very long, because it always ended up being too much, too much sensation, and after a while he had to stop spanking and just fuck. But that was good too, of course.

He wrapped a hand around John’s dick and stroked, and with his free hand, spanked John hard one last time. John _howled_ as he came, _loud_ , and the convulsions around Fin’s cock dragged his orgasm out of him too.

They slumped on the bed, a sticky mess, both of them far too tired to care. John tiredly pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into Fin’s arms. 

*** 

Fin sighed on the plane ride home. “You know, I’m not ready to go back,” he admitted. “It was perfect, that vacation.”

“Idyllic,” John agreed. His eyes sparked with sudden heat. “You want to join the Mile High Club?”

“As a police officer, I really shouldn’t be agreeing to that,” Fin muttered.

“Alleyway sex was _your_ idea, Fin,” John pointed out.

“That was over a _decade_ ago!” Fin protested. “Once!”

“This’ll be once, too,” John said. “Want to get lucky several miles above the ground?”

“If we can both fit into that incredibly small bathroom, why not?” Fin sighed. He looked both ways before pulling John in with him, then locked the door. They were probably not going to be able to sneak back out, but if the look in John’s eye meant anything, it would be worth it.

It was a cramped fit in the bathroom but the close quarters was actually kind of exciting, and John, for once, was silent about all the communicable diseases you could pick up from one of these places. Fin kissed John hungrily, undoing both of their pants, pulling out their dicks. He stroked them together while they kissed. No finesse, just fast strokes designed to get them to come as fast as possible before a line formed in front of the bathroom.

Fin came first with a muffled gasp, catching the come in his hand. John took over, stroking his own cock, pulling back from the kiss to look at Fin, slumped against the sink, smiling happily at him, and John came too, biting his lip _hard_ not to make a noise.

Well. He _could_ be quiet, Fin thought absently.

*** 

Fin walked into the squad room. In the end, he hadn’t checked any of the numerous messages and voicemails on his phone, figuring his vacation ended when he walked in the squad room and he’d find out what happened then. 

It was absolute _chaos_ , and Fin took it all in with a sigh. “God _damn_ ,” he said. “I go away for two weeks, and you guys can’t fucking hold it together?”

Amanda and Carisi shot him an _incredibly_ pissed look. “Not funny,” Amanda said. “You have _no_ idea what you missed.”

“That was kind of the point,” Fin said. “So tell me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Incommunicado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341635) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder)




End file.
